Three-dimensional (3D) video content may be encoded for polarized and frame sequential formats. For polarized encoding, 3D video content may be generated by merging left and right images in either a side-by-side or top-and-bottom format on each frame of video content. These images are scaled and formatted with opposite circular polarization onto odd and even lines of each displayed video frame, respectively. Passive polarized 3D glasses are used to present the left and right eye images to the viewer. A frame sequential format operating at twice the frame rate of polarized encoding may be used such that each of the left and right images is sequentially rendered as a full frame of video content. Actively shuttered 3D glasses are synchronized with and controlled by a single 3D display device that generates the 3D content and selects which lens is active for each sequential frame.